


do what you wanna do

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: He’s rewarded with a blindingly bright smile and quick kiss to his lips. Kumon’s tugging him forward once his shoes are off. “Let’s take a shower together!”
Relationships: settsu banri/hyoudou kumon
Series: A3 NSFW Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	do what you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> They’re in their mid twenties here and they’ve been dating for a while.

It's been a long and exhausting day of modeling. Banri definitely prefers acting days over modeling days, but they both come with the territory of being a famous actor. At least it's the weekend. Nobody should be calling for him, and his boyfriend is finally back from his extended tour. 

It's going to be a good little break. If only he could take a longer vacation. It's rare that both of them are free at the same time. 

Unlocking his apartment's front door he hears a familiar, cheerful, "Banri!" Before he even gets his shoes off. Kumon's bounding over, pulling him into a bear hug, and Banri doesn't resist it. An irresistible smile rises to his lips as he kisses Kumon's cheek.

"I'm home, babe. You gotta at least let me get through saying that." 

"No way! It's been too long, I'm gonna enjoy every second of being with you." 

"How can you just say that shit…" It's so embarrassing, especially when he can hear how earnest Kumon is. Even when he has lines like that in dramas it feels bizarre to be so open. Not that he's complaining. Kumon's straightforward and Banri appreciates that about him.

"Cause I mean it."

He pats Kumon's back, and he reluctantly lets go. If Kumon had it his way, they'd be touching all the time forever, probably in bed. As appealing as that would be, they have jobs and travel to worry about. "Don't worry, I got that."

He’s rewarded with a blindingly bright smile and quick kiss to his lips. Kumon’s tugging him forward once his shoes are off. “Let’s take a shower together!” 

There’s no way Banri can turn _that_ down. 

The moment he moves to take off his own shirt, Kumon takes over. His hands bat away Banri’s and he starts undoing the buttons. “You’re so pretty…” As soon as skin is exposed, Kumon starts kissing it. Warmth rises up to his cheeks and he hates how easily he’s embarrassed by this. It’s not like it’s their first time, but there’s just something about how earnest the praise coming out of Kumon’s mouth is that’s a direct hit to his heart. 

“Is… Is that all you’re gonna do about it?” He starts trying to undo Kumon’s clothes, but it’s much more awkward when they’re positioned like this. Kumon’s mouth suckling lightly at a nipple and pressed so close together it’s impossible to do much more than push the back of his shirt up. He’d have to pull away for that, and he’s enjoying himself far too much to seriously consider it. 

Kumon only pulls far enough away to slip out of his t-shirt, throwing it over his shoulder and completely missing the laundry basket. Even a star pitcher misses when he can’t see his target, huh? He can’t help chuckling and pressing a kiss to Kumon’s head. Kumon pouts a little, but he’s got a task in mind. 

“C’mon. Pants off and we’ll get to the shower, yeah?” Now Kumon pulls away, stripping down. Banri’s eyes roam over his body. His boyfriend isn’t quite as broad, but he’s well built from a life of sports and acting. Those are _very_ good muscles indeed, the kind that he enjoys running his hands over again and again, every time they fuck. He loves the solidness and the way Kumon can just lift him up whenever he gets the whim. 

Kumon’s stepping into the shower now, testing the water from the tap and making sure it’s a temperature that isn’t horrific. (Even though he sings praises about how good a cold shower is for their health, Banri is absolutely not enduring a cold shower while they’re fucking.) The fact he’s stepped away makes it much easier to strip off. He doesn’t have to struggle against the desire to keep getting touched if the object of that is currently busy. 

“Warm yet?” 

“Uh-huh!” 

With the reassurance, Banri takes a step into the tub and almost jumps. “What the hell, it’s still cold!” 

Kumon laughs at him, warm and sunny. It’s impossible to stay mad at him when he looks so pleased with himself. He watches carefully as Kumon turns the temperature up to something tolerable. “Sorry, sorry. You just look so cute,” he receives a placating kiss to his lips and Kumon’s hands running down his chest. 

“Cute’s for kids and animals…” He might grumble, but there’s practically no heat in it. Instead leaning into Kumon’s touch. If it’s Kumon saying it, he finds he doesn’t mind too much. It’s always coming from a place of trying to actually be sweet. 

“You’re hot too! But I don’t get to see you cute and surprised enough. It’s special.” Banri tries to make it a point not to know what’s coming up and who he’s going to be seeing in a day. His schedule is busy, and if he sees Juza at any time during a day, he has to block out an entire hour for a very familiar shovel speech. They’ve been together for a few years and he hasn’t broken Kumon’s heart. He doesn’t know what his ex-roommate is still so worried about. 

“Ah, shut up.” He can feel the heat returning to his cheeks. 

“You like it,” Kumon kisses him again as he switches on the showerhead. They end up drenched in the warm water and Banri pulls Kumon close, kissing down his neck and biting at his shoulder, fully intent on leaving a mark. 

He would call it revenge for that little prank, but Kumon’s perfectly happy to be the one sporting love bites. Banri’s certain he says exactly where they’re from if anybody was actually brave enough to actually ask him. His hands drift down, spreading over Kumon’s muscles, his abs, and finally landing on his cock. They’re slick enough in the shower, it’s easy to wrap his hand around both their dicks and start stroking themselves off. 

“Oh, just like that…” Kumon’s hands land around Banri’s shoulders as he hugs him tight. It’s a visible struggle for him not to buck his hips into the touch. “Your hands always feel so good… Love it when you touch me…” Both of their hands are rough, Banri from his teenage years of starting fights, and Kumon’s from a lifetime of baseball. But Banri’s palms are smoother. “It’s way different from when I do it…” 

“Course it is, we got different hands.” He keeps moving, twisting his wrist and thumbing over their tips. As hard as Kumon’s trying to keep himself from moving, he can’t keep the noises from spilling out. Keening noises, not begging, just showing his appreciation. Kumon knows Banri would give into him in a moment if he asked. Right now, he just wants the experience to last and linger. What kind of boyfriend would Banri be if he didn’t give him exactly what he wanted? 

The hand around their dicks slows down, the other moving up to pinch and tug at Kumon’s nipples. The moaning gets just that little bit louder. Yeah, Banri knows exactly what Kumon into after all these years. “I mean, it’s better… A-always feels so good. Keep touching me?”

“Yeah, you got it, Kumon.” It’s fun playing with Kumon, but it’s even better knowing that Kumon trusts him to do this. Neither of them are really shy, but they’ve come a long way from when Kumon was tripping over his insults. 

“Just like that…” He knows Kumon’s eyes are closed when he rests his head against his shoulder like that. Kumon’s focused on everywhere it feels good, and Banri’s determined to make him feel amazing. If he has it his way, they won’t be stepping out of the house all weekend long. 

“You ready, babe? Gonna let me make you scream?” 

“Yeah. Please.” Kumon's given in, hips bucking into the sweet friction. Now, Banri’s grasp is more firm, quickening the pace until Kumon is coming over his hand with an enthusiastic yell. The shower washes away the evidence. It only takes a few more strokes before Banri’s coming too. It takes a minute or two before they catch their breath, leaning against each other for support. 

“We should do this way more often.” 

Again, Kumon laughs in agreement. Full bodied, warm and comforting. It’s the feeling of being home. “That’s what I’ve been saying!”


End file.
